Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate: Book One
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: -Book One- The story of Avalynn Lorran, leading up to A Jedi's Destiny. Chapter 6 is up! PLEASE R&R! I want more reviews!
1. The Visitors

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One

Author: Jedidanny

Rating: PG to PG-13

Genre: Romance, action-adventure

Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!

Chapter One  
The Visitors

Avalynn Lorran stood looking out at the lake before her where she stood in the jungle of Yavin 4, dark blue eyes watching curiously as kaitos fish made ripples in the water in an attempt to catch a passing fyre bug. The wings of the bug seemed to change different colors in alarm as the kaitos tried to make a meal out of it. She smiled softly and a sigh passed her lips.

Avalynn was the youngest sibling after three older brothers. Their parents died when she was ten years old, her mother dieing after a difficult childbirth to a sister that did not survive. After her mothers death, her father went away, leaving her sixteen year old brother at the time to take care of his younger siblings. It was a few months later that they found out that they had been orphaned.

Her parents had both been strong in the Force and she and her siblings had inherited their ability. Her oldest brother, Brayon, now twenty-one years old, had begun training to be a Jedi when he was young, but stopped when his master was killed. The other two, Garrik and Garren, were caught up with other things, so that left Avalynn.

A pair of warm arms snaked their way around her waist and Arilynn looked down to see that they belonged to her boy friend Darius Stormhaven.  
Darius leaned his head down so his chin could rest on her shoulder, a few stray pieces of hair blowing around in his ace as the rest of his shoulder length brown hair stayed in the ponytail it was in.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"My brothers. They weren't sure if all three of them would be able to get away and come for my birhday," she answered.

"Even if they can't, you and I could always take the _Runner _and go there for your birthday," Darius suggested.

Avalynn turned in his arms to look up at him, shaking her head, "That's what we always do. They haven't come to the Academy yet, that's why I wanted them to come here . . . When I talked to Garrik, he wasn't sure that Brayon was going to come at all because of his master."

"It's still painful for him to think about for him, even after al this time. It's hard for most to let go of the past because of the pain," he said.

Avalynn nodded, "I can't say I don't know how he feels." Darius knew immediately what she meant and pulled her into a hug, moving his hand through her hair.

Avalynn was the second born twin of two, after a twin brother named Arek. When they were young, he was captured, never to be seen or heard from again. Avalynn was right there and unable to do anything about it. Since then, she lamed herself for what had happened.

"Arek wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Darius said.  
"I know, but I feel like I have to blame myself. I was there, I could have done something, anything, to help him."

Darius sighed softly and kissed her head, knowing better than to continue arguing with her.

"Look, Av . . . Even if Brayon doesn't come, you can always go back with Garrik and Garren to spend a few days with them," Darius said to break the silence.

"I know, but . . . It won't be the same," she said.  
He sighed, kissing her on the cheek, "I know. Want to go to the Academy?"  
Avalynn nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Darius and Avalynn walked into the dining hall of the Academy, holding hands. They made their way toward a table after grabbing trays and food and sat down, Darius sitting across from Avalynn.

Darius grinned suddenly, seeing something Avalynn couldn't see from behind her. She started to ask what it was but a pair of hands covering her eyes stopped her.

"Avalynn Lorran, you are in big trouble young lady," a voice said.

Recognizing the voice, Avalynn screamed, "Garrik!"

Garrik took his hands away as Avalynn launched himself at her brother, easily allowing him to pick her up and hug her. After a moment, he put her down so she could hug Garren.

After she pulled back, she looked at them, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys weren't sure about coming."

"We weren't, but something changed our minds. Other than the fact that we missed a certain little sister of ours like crazy," Garren said, pulling her into a hug again.

Avalynn laughed, hugging him back, "I missed you guys, too. What was it that changed your minds about coming?" She looked around, then back at them,

"Where's Brayon? Is he at home?"

Garrik and Garren looked at each other before looking back at her, "Is there another place we can go to talk?" Garrik asked.

Avalynn frowned, "Yeah, but what's wrong? Where's Brayon?" she asked, her heart beating fast.

Garrik shook his head, "Just take us to a place where we can talk."

* * *

The newly reunited siblings and Darius now stood in Avalynn's room with the door locked, Garrik standing by the window and looking out while Garren sat down on the bed. Avalynn sat down in a chair at her desk and looked at her brothers, Darius standing behind her and waiting for an explanation of some kind.

"About a week ago, Brayon was acting very strange . . . he wasn't eating a lot, at least not that we saw, was staying up until all hours of the night, and had this . . . look in his eyes, like he was hiding something. One morning, we went into his room to wake him up and he was gone. We didn't think anything of it at first until we found that he hadn't returned the next morning, and he still hadn't come back a few days later. So, we decided to trace his footsteps, and that lead us to a temple deep within the forest near our home, deeper than we'd ever gone before," Garrik explained.

"We were lead to a large temple, and it was very strong in the dark side . . . We think that Brayon was captured and taken to this temple, and now we need to get him out before it's too late and they kill him. When we neared the temple, we could feel his pain, which meant he was either being tortured, or he was fighting mentally back and forth with himself so strongly that we could feel it," Garren finished, looking to his sister to see his reaction.

"So . . . What are you saying, that Brayon is a prisoner of the Sith? We have to go after him, we have to do something before they kill him," Avalynn said.

"That's the thing. There's no way Garren and I could attempt to go in there and try to come out alive, and we don't know what condition Brayon is in. He could be really hurt, so that's why we wanted to come here . . . To ask Master Skywalker's permission to take a group and do what we can to get him out of there. It'll be tricky, though," Garrik said.

Avalynn shook her head, "I don't care . . . We have to do whatever it takes to get him out of there alive. We have to set up a meeting with Master Skywalker and the Council as soon as possible. After we set up the meeting, Darius and I will pack . . . That's if Darius wants to go." She looked behind her and at Darius.

Darius started to answer but Garren cut him off, "Even if he does want to go, what makes you think you're going, Avarose? It's way too dangerous, besides the fact that you're training to become a Jedi and I doubt your Jedi Master will allow you to go."

"Brayon is my brother, too, and I'm not about to sit back while he gets hurt because of those Sith and let you guys be the ones to rescue him. Besides the fact that I'm sixteen and can take care of myself. My master won't mind if I go, and I'm sure Darius's won't, either. They'll say it's good experience for us to go without our masters to see how we do. I'm going with you whether you like it or not, Garren," she answered, a flare of anger in her eyes.

Garren saw the look and attempted to make eye contact with her, "If we let you come, you have to promise not to give us any lip if we tell you to stay behind so you don't get hurt."

Avalynn rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Fine. Can we just get going so we can talk to Master Skywalker?"

Garren nodded and her brothers stood up, opening the door and starting to head out into the hall. Avalynn stood slowly, turning to look at Darius.

"If you don't want to come, I'll understand. I'll miss you terribly, though," she said, moving to lean against him.

Darius wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down so their lips could touch in a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't miss this for all the credits in the world. I'll be right there by your side and will do whatever it takes to get your brother back," he said after breaking the kiss.

Avalynn smiled, "Good. Thank you. I hope Brayon is all right . . . I can't believe he would have allowed himself to get captured. What would the Sith want with him? He's not a Jedi, and doesn't even us the Force that often."

Darius shook his head, "I don't know, Av, but I'm sure he's okay, and he'll do what he can to make sure they don't get what they want, whatever it is."

The two started to walk out into the hall, holding hands. Avalynn's brothers stood waiting for them to lead them to Master Skywalker's office.

"The last time I talked to Brayon . . . We had a horrible fight. We both said things we didn't mean, and we haven't spoken since . . . I was so mad at him for refusing to continue his training . . ." Avalynn said.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Avalynn stood in the house she had grown up in with her brothers in the cooking area, leaning against one of the counters. Her brother, Brayon, the oldest sibling and closest thing to a father, stood across from her with his arms folded across his chest, no emotion on his face.  
__  
"Avalynn, I thought I told you that you couldn't go deep into the forest, especially without one of us with you. Do you know how dangerous it is if you don't know how to take care of yourself in a forest like that and something happens to you?" Brayon asked.  
__  
"Brayon, I'm almost sixteen years old. I'm learning to be a Jedi, and I can take care of myself. Stop treating me like I'm a little kid and I'm your daughter. I'm not a little kid, and I'm not your daughter, I'm your sister," Avalynn raised her voice, trying not to get angry, knowing what her Jedi Master had lectured her about what seemed like a million times. _Anger, fear, aggression, the dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny . . . _The words rang in her head over and over, it seemed, but right now she didn't care. This was between her brother and herself, and had nothing to do with the Jedi.  
__  
Brayon raised his finger up at her, pointing, "Don't raise your tone with me, Avalynn Rose, I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish tantrums. I'm your brother and I know what's best for you."  
__  
Avalynn shook her head, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration, "Force, I don't even know why I came here anymore. You've changed, Brayon, and not for the better. You think that just because I'm training to be a Jedi and you chose not to and are older you can boss me around, but you can't. Maybe if you had bothered to continue your training, you wouldn't be so bossy and you'd know where your priorities are."  
__  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Brayon asked.  
__  
"Oh, come on, Brayon. We all know you blame yourself for your Jedi Masters death and you refuse to become a Jedi because of it," she said.  
__  
"I'm not the only one blaming myself for something that happened in the past, Avalynn, and that has nothing to do with this," he said, glaring at her.  
__  
Avalynn swallowed hard; when she was young, her twin brother was captured by an unknown force, never to be seen or heard from again. She was there when it happened and was unable to do anything to stop them. She looked away from her brother, lowering her eyes to look at the ground and started to walk toward the stairs that would lead to her room.  
__  
"Avalynn, wait, I . . ." Brayon started to say.  
__  
"No, Brayon, just go back to your world where you blame yourself for things that you couldn't help and where you think you can boss me around. I'm sorry to say, but I can't wait to go back to the Academy now. At least there I won't be treated like a little kid by someone I thought was my friend," she said, then headed up the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The group made their way toward the door of Master Skywalker's office, hearts pounding fast in their chests as they waited to ask the famous Jedi Master something that held the life of their brother and friend in its hands.

Avalynn raised her hand to knock on the door, glancing to her brothers as they heard, "Come in." She opened the door and the group stepped in, looking at the Jedi Master who sat at his desk, waiting for them to speak.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter one. What do you think? R&R, please! 

**Chapter Two: To the Rescue**


	2. Runaway Jedi

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!  
Another note: Okay, the thing with the council…I know it's not until the NJO that Luke has a council, but in this case, I needed him to have it earlier than that, so bare with me. Not really sure of who would be on the Council, other than like…Corran Horn. He's really the only one I can remember that would be on the council (been a while since I read the books). Also, I decided to change the title of chapter two so it would fit better with how I ended it, so don't hate me. I'll fix it in the first chapter soon.

Chapter Two  
Runaway Jedi

"You look troubled, young Jedi. What is the matter?" Luke's asked, looking at the group of friends in front of him.  
"Master Skywalker . . . These are my brothers, Garrik and Garren. My brother, Brayon, has been captured by the Sith and taken to what we think is a Sith prison or hideout of some sort. We want your permission to go after him and bring him back," Avalynn said.  
Luke's eyes narrowed at the information he was being given; if this was true, he could not afford to send these students and two non-students on such a dangerous mission, but could he afford to send a group of Jedi who did not know the situation or have any connection to the prisoner of the Sith? This would definitely be a decision the Council would need to make.  
"I understand your position, young Lorran. I know what it's like to feel the pull to help a sibling in need, no matter what the danger on your life. This is a hard decision to make, and it is one the Council and I will have to discuss. If you'll follow me, I will call a meeting of the Council immediately so we can discuss this," Luke said, breaking the silence after thinking for a long moment.  
Avalynn nodded, "Thank you, Master Skywalker. This means a lot to us."  
Luke nodded, "I know it does, Avalynn. You and your brothers have a bond that not many siblings have. My sister, Leia, and I for instance missed out on having a childhood together. As much as we wish we could have that back, we have grown closer over the years since we reunited and found out the truth about being related. You and your siblings are lucky; make sure you don't let anything like silly fights ruin that luck."  
Avalynn nodded, thinking about his words as he lead them out of his office and toward the Council chamber.

* * *

The group of friends now stood in front of the Jedi Council in the chamber, facing a half circle of many different Jedi Masters, both aliens and humans. Two of the humans sitting there were both Avalynn and Darius's Jedi Masters; Luke sat in a chair at the middle of the table, waiting for the members to quiet down before speaking.  
"Standing before us are Avalynn Lorran, her brothers Garrik and Garren Lorran, and Darius Stormhaven. They came to me telling me that the brother of Avalynn, Garrik, and Garren was captured and taken to not only a Sith hideout, but a prison, and they wish to be sent to rescue him. Only two out of this group are students of ours, and they are young and still in training, which is why I called this meeting. Should they go, they will be putting themselves in a lot of danger, but if they don't, their brother could very well be killed. Should we send some of our older students and their masters, we risk losing them as well," Luke said.  
The Council began muttering under their breaths, debating what to do. Some argued that they should be allowed to go and could be trusted, only one of them being the Jedi Master that was training one of the members of the group, while the others knew it was too dangerous and it would take a large force to be able to storm the prison and come out alive.  
A loud banging was heard and a Twi'lek Jedi Master with blue skin stood up from his chair and looked around at his fellow Jedi Masters, waiting for them to calm down before speaking.  
"Arguing about the matter will get neither us nor these young Jedi anywhere, and it will only lose valuable time, much of which could be what the brother of these siblings is depending his life on," the Twi'lek, Av'lar Mehock, said, then looked to the group that stood before them. "I know that your quest is noble, and that you will do anything you can to bring the prisoner of the Sith, your sibling and friend, back alive, but I think it will require a much larger group than two students who are being trained and two who aren't even being trained as Jedi. There is too much inexperience and danger involved." He glanced around the half circle of Jedi, "We will take a vote on the matter and I am sure Master Skywalker will let you know the result as soon as possible. If you will, please wait outside."  
Avalynn looked to her brothers and Darius and gave a nod before looking back to the Council, giving a small nod and bow before turning to lead her brothers and Darius outside. Before reaching the doors, though, she turned on her heel and went back to the center of the room, facing the Council.  
"I know that we are young and inexperienced, Masters, but this is my brother we're talking about. Brayon Lorran is the man who faced having to see his Jedi Master killed right before his eyes without being able to do anything, as I'm sure many of you have probably faced," she said, glancing to Luke, knowing of how his first Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed. "He chose not to continue his training, and I'm sure a part of him regrets it. But perhaps if he hadn't done so, my other two brothers and I wouldn't have had such a great father figure and friend. I have already lost both of my parents without hardly even knowing them, and . . . A long time ago, I lost my twin brother to the Sith. Don't make me go through that pain again, please." With that, she gave a small nod of her head before turning on her heel and heading toward the door where her brothers and Darius waited for her.  
They now stood outside the council chamber, waiting for the Council to make its decision. Avalynn leaned against a wall, her arms folded across her chest as she waited.  
"Hey, Av?" Avalynn looked up at Garren, "I'm proud of you for saying what you did to the Council. Hopefully it will be enough to grant us permission to go, and even if it isn't . . . I'm proud of you, and I know Brayon and Arek would be, too."  
Avalynn smiled, "Thank you, Garren, that means a lot to me. I just hope what I said was able to influence their decision a little."  
Darius stood next to Avalynn and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. After a few minutes of silence, the doors to the Council chamber opened and Darius quickly let go, letting Avalynn stand up straighter and looking at Master Skywalker.  
Luke's blue eyes looked at the group, letting out a sigh before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, everyone. The Council believes it to be too dangerous to be sending such an inexperienced group to go looking for Brayon, and we really can't afford to lose any Jedi."  
Avalynn stared at Luke before shaking her head, turning to lean against Darius and hiding her face in his shirt as she cried.  
"Is there anything we can do to change their minds?" Garren asked.  
Luke shook his head, "No, but . . . I give you permission to take your personal ship and go after your brother. It's not easy thinking of losing a sibling to the Sith. I will deal with the Council, but you better leave as soon as possible, and . . . Maybe you should find some others who'd be willing to go with you."  
Avalynn lifted her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Thank you, Master Skywalker."  
Luke gave a nod before walking down the hallway, leaving the group alone. Avalynn used a hand to wipe her tears away and looked at her brothers.  
"Do you know anyone who may be willing to come with us?" Garrik asked.  
Avalynn glanced up at Darius, "I think so."

* * *

Avalynn and Darius lead Garrik and Garren out into the courtyard of the Academy where she knew two of their best friends, Maverick Windthrower and Conan Darkwind, would be, dueling with their sabers as they got ready to show off to their Jedi Masters.  
Conan stood a few inches taller than Maverick, but the two were very much like brothers, similar in appearance and personality. Both had deep blue eyes, but Maverick had shoulder length brown hair usually pulled into a ponytail while Conan had blonde hair with eyes that seemed to change different shades of blue.  
Conan, Maverick, Avalynn, and Darius had all been friends for a long time now, and would do just about anything for each other, so Avalynn knew they would jump at the chance to help Avalynn's brother, even if it meant risking their lives.  
The group made their way toward Conan and Maverick and Avalynn waited until they were done before calling out to them, "Conan, Maverick, can we talk to you?"  
Conan and Maverick turned their practice sabers off and clipped them to their belts before moving over to their friends.  
"Sure, what is it?" Conan asked.  
Avalynn began explaining the situation, and told them that the Council had denied them permission to go after Brayon after Master Skywalker gave them permission, so they were going to take the _Destined Runner_, the ship that belonged to Avalynn's family but Avalynn used to get back and forth from Yavin to Corellia, to go to the prison and rescue Brayon.  
Maverick nodded after she explained, glancing at Conan, "I think Conan will agree with me when I say we're behind you one-hundred percent, Avalynn. We'll go pack and meet you in the docking bay in about . . . Twenty minutes?"  
Avalynn smiled and threw her arms around Maverick's neck in a hug, letting him easily lift her off the ground as they hugged, "Thank you, Mav. You have no idea how much this means to us, to me."  
"You're welcome, Avalynn. Come on, we better get going so we don't get caught trying to leave," Maverick said, setting her down.  
The group headed back inside the Academy, all heading in separate directions to get ready. Garrik and Garren went to the docking bay where both the _Destined Runner_ and _Enchanted Flame_ were kept to get their things.  
And standing behind a bush was a figure with watchful eyes and evil thoughts and intents laying out in his mind . . .

* * *

Okay, there it is. I know it's short, again, but I promise it'll get better as long as you guys read and review. So, please review?

**Chapter three: The Trap**


	3. The Trap

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!  
A/N: I used part of the lyrics of Because You Live by Jesse McCartney from the Princess Diaries Two movie, so the dialogue in italics is the character singing it. Also, I used part of the lyrics of You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan by Phil Collins which are also in italics.  
**To "MarshaMarshaMarsha": I did spell check, and there is nothing spelt wrong to my knowledge. The only thing that would be considered wrong by the spell check is the names of the characters because they don't exist to the program. The same goes with the different words like Sith and Jedi.  
It is not required to put spaces between paragraphs when you post a story on this site, so unless I get a million complaints about it, I'm not going to change it. There's nothing wrong with the way it was posted.  
I never said that she was beautiful. All I did was describe what she looked like, which could either be taken as plain looking or just pretty, but nothing spectacular. You are imagining her differently than I intended. Unrealistic? Hardly. Luke and Leia having a sister or brother is unrealistic and impossible according to the storyline; Han having any siblings is very near impossible; Darth Vader having a sibling is impossible, yet people write about him having one because it's fan fiction. It doesn't always need to be realistic, especially with Star Wars.  
One of the faults I have found with my writing is that I can't really write any stories with male leads because I'm female and it's harder to write about, other than maybe short stories. The characters I create have storylines like these because it's fun to write about. You don't want to read them? Then don't. You aren't required to read every story posted on this site, so if you don't like what you're reading, just don't read it and go review someone elses story who has the horrible grammar, spelling, whatever.**

Chapter Three  
The Trap

Avalynn now sat in the lounge of the Destined Runner on a couch, her head laid back and her eyes closed. Darius made his way out of the cockpit and looked over at Avalynn, smiling softly.  
He walked over to a chest where blankets and pillows were kept and took a blanket out. He then walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to let her know she could lay on him. She smiled a little, not opening her eyes, and laid on her side with her head in his lap. Once she had done this, he laid the blanket over her and stroked her hair as she slept.  
But Avalynn did not sleep; instead, she had opened her eyes, mesmerized by his hand stroking his fingers through her silky hair. She could sense that something was bothering him, and had since they had boarded the ship.  
"Darius? What's wrong?" she asked.  
Darius looked down at her before looking back up to stare at the wall across from him, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
She sat up, keeping the blanket on her and looking at him, "I can sense it. I've always been able to sense that kind of thing, and we've always been able to tell each other anything. Is it your parents?"  
Darius looked at her and nodded, looking toward her eyes, "It's almost near the anniversary of their deaths, and . . . I don't know. I guess I was just missing my sister and my parents."  
Avalynn nodded, sighing softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
Just then, Garren, Garrik, Conan, and Maverick came into the lounge from the cockpit after Garren put the ship on automatic. Garren moved to sit down next to Avalynn, putting an arm over her shoulder.  
"Are you worried about Brayon?" he asked.  
Avalynn nodded, "Those Sith could kill him, for no reason other than to be evil. What could they possibly want from him? He's not training to be a Jedi, so that wouldn't do them any good . . ."  
Garren shook his head, "I don't know, Av, but we're going to get him out of there, no matter what it takes. I promise."  
Avalynn smiled, "I know we will, Garren. I'm glad you and Garrik are here. I have missed you," she said, leaning over to hug him.  
Garren smiled, stroking her hair, "We've missed you too, Av. It hasn't been the same without our Avarose running around and getting in trouble."  
"The last time I got myself into trouble, I had a fight with Brayon that I never apologized for," she said.  
"That wasn't your fault. Do you think that Brayon is still mad at you for that?" When she didn't answer and looked down instead, Garren shook his head, "He wasn't mad at you for it, he was just . . . frustrated. I think it's taking him longer to realize how grown up you're becoming because you're our little sister and he's used to being both brother and father figure to us, especially you."  
"I know, but part of me can't help but wonder if maybe that's what drove him to acting so . . . weird and ending up in that prison. Force, I can't even think of what they're probably doing to him in there . . ." she said.  
"Brayon is strong; he's been through a lot of hells, a lot of pain, but he's always been able to bounce back onto his feet and face the next day. You know why?" Garren said. He waited for her to look up at him before putting a finger on her nose, "Because he has us, especially you, to help give him a reason for wanting to face the next day instead of hiding it. Having to deal with our parents deaths, and the death of his Jedi Master wasn't easy for him, but when we were there for him, we helped him pull through."  
Avalynn smiled, "You're right, Garren. That fight isn't something I should blame myself for. It was over something stupid . . ."  
A beeping sound started to go off and Garrik looked up, recognizing the sound, "We must be heading toward the planet. We should be landed in a few minutes, so you guys should get ready. Only bring the essentials. Weapons, clothes, food, and leave the rest on the ship."  
Avalynn nodded, yawning and kissing Darius on the cheek before standing up, pushing the blanket off, "I'll be back." She walked toward the back of the ship where the room she and Darius were sleeping in was, leaving her brother and boy friend by themselves.  
"Do you love her?" Garrik asked after a moment of silence.  
Darius looked up at him, surprised at the question. "Yes. I love her with all my heart and soul."  
"Good. If anything happens to Garren or I, or Brayon doesn't come out alive, I want you to take care of her. She won't take it easily, so I want you to watch out for her. I know you would anyway, but . . ." Garrik said.  
Darius nodded, "I will. That's a promise I intend on keeping to you, and I plan on making sure you guys come out alive." He stood up, not saying anything, and moved to the back of the ship, following after Avalynn.  
Avalynn now stood in the room she was sharing with Avalynn, standing in front of a mirror that was on a wall. She had changed her clothes to a pair of lose brown pants, boots, and a cloak over the long, loose sleeved shirt she wore. She had just finished braiding her hair and pinned it to the back of her head in a bun to keep it out of her face.  
Darius smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder.  
_"I'm so glad I found an angel. Someone who was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly looking in your eyes. Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky,"_ He sang softly, looking at her face in the reflection of the mirror as she smiled. _"Because you live, I live."  
_Avalynn blushed as he sang the song, her heart pounding in her chest. Force, how she loved him . . . And wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
She put a hand on top of his, resting it there against her waist, "I love you, Darius."  
"I love you, too, Avalynn Lorran. I promise you, we'll come out of this alive. All of us, including Brayon," Darius said.  
Avalynn's eyes turned sad, knowing the reality and truth of the situation; there was very little chance of Brayon coming out alive, and she knew it, but she also knew that if they didn't try, they would be sentencing him to his death anyway. She lowered her hand and moved out of his embrace, turning to walk toward the bed and sit down on the other side, her back toward him.  
"Don't make a promise you can't really keep, Darius," she said.  
Darius frowned and turned to look at her, "What do you mean, Av? I'm going to try to make sure we come out of there alive. I'll do whatever it takes, because I hate seeing you like this. When Garrik and Garren told you what happened to Brayon, the emotions I could feel coming from you through the connection we have were overwhelming. I don't want to see you like that again."  
Avalynn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Do you know what the chances are of us coming out of there alive, never mind hurt or being captured? We're only a small group of Jedi, Dar, and we hardly have enough experience to really be able to do this. If we don't try to get him out of there, we're sentencing Brayon and whatever other prisoners they have there to their deaths, or worse, but we hardly have the skills to actually make it out of there alive. The chances aren't great, Darius."  
"You can't rely on the chances, though, Avalynn. If you do, Brayon is as good as dead. You have to have faith; faith in us, faith in Brayon, and faith in the Force," he said, moving to sit down next to her and put an arm around her.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound that sounded like something had hit the side of the ship, making the ship shake. Darius's grip tightened around Avalynn's waist as he looked around, waiting to see what it was.  
"Stay here, I'm going to go see what's going on," Darius said, slowly getting up to his feet and moving out of the room, leaving her alone.  
The ship began to shake again, this time harder than the first. Avalynn swallowed hard, glancing around and waiting for Darius to come back. Suddenly something hit the ship again, this time strong enough to move the things in Avalynn's room around, the bed, the mirror, which meant Avalynn was moved around with it.  
"Agghh! Darius!" she screamed.  
It felt like the ship was spinning around and around, and it was; heading straight toward the planet, Maverick and Conan were doing all they could to keep the ship from crashing right into the planet.  
Avalynn was thrown off the bed and onto the floor, only to be squashed between the wall and the end of the bed as the ship twirled around and around in space. The bed moved away and this time Avalynn went with it, sliding across the floor to the other side of the room near the mirror. Her foot hit the bottom of the mirror and sent it falling from where it stood, landing hard on Avalynn's leg.  
There was a hard thump as the ship landed on the planet, coming very close to running into a building near the forest that they had to go through and blowing the ship up.  
Avalynn winced, trying to push the mirror off of her leg, only to find a piece of glass falling from the mirror and she knew she could have shards of it in her own leg. Darius, Garrik, and Maverick came in, all with scrapes on their faces and hands, a cut on Garrik's forehead bleeding.  
Darius ran to Avalynn's side and kneeled down, "Are you okay?" he asked. He lifted the mirror up and turned it over so the shattered mirror was shown. Avalynn's leg was covered in glass and there was some blood.  
"My leg . . . What happened? Did we crash? Where are Garren and Conan?" Avalynn answered.  
"We hit some turbulence, and then some asteroids started coming out of no where and bumped into the ship. We crashed, but I don't think the damage is too bad," Garrik answered.  
"We need to get your knee cleaned up, Av. Garrik, help me lift her up and take her arms. One, two, three," Darius said.  
The two lifted Avalynn up into the air, one holding her legs, the other holding her arms, and slowly made their way into the lounge, placing her on the couch. Across from her was another couch where Garren lay, Conan sitting by him and wrapping his arm up with cloth. His arm was blood covered and his eyes were closed as Conan wrapped it up.  
Darius sat down next to Avalynn, letting her head rest in his lap as Garrik looked at her leg. He carefully picked the pieces of glass off of her leg with a gloved hand, placing them onto a towel in his other hand. Finally the only piece of glass left was a good sized one in her knee, but not too deep.  
"Okay, Av. I'm going to pull this piece of glass out on the count of three." He waited for Avalynn to take Darius's hand into hers, "One . . . Two . . . Three," Garrik said, then pulled the glass out of her knee.  
"AH!" Avalynn screamed, her eyes squeezing shut tightly as she bit her lower lip, so hard that it started to bleed, but she didn't care; the pain of a bleeding lip was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed Darius's hand.  
"Shh, shh. It's alright, Av. I'll wrap this up and you'll be as good as new," Garrik said. He took a piece of white cloth and began to wrap her knee up, soon tying it off.  
"I want you to stay behind, Avalynn. Your knee is going to do you no good if we have to run," he said.  
Avalynn sat up, "No, Garrik, I'm not staying behind. I'm coming with you. I've always been a fast healer, and I'm not about to let my knee get in the way of saving my brother from those Sith. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."  
With that, she carefully moved her pant leg down over the wrapping and moved to stand up, walking toward the door that would lead outside the ship. She pulled the hood to her cloak up and typed the code in to open up the ramp, soon disappearing outside the ship and walking down the ramp.

* * *

_On the Ship_

Garrik couldn't believe his sister had just walked out as she had, though she wasn't entirely surprised. Having always been stubborn, she wasn't one to easily back out of something after getting hurt, especially if it was something she believed in.  
Darius sighed, "I'll go after her, Garrik. Don't worry, Garr. She's right, she has always been a fast healer, and she won't let something like this stop her from going after Brayon." With that, he stood up and followed after her down the ramp.

* * *

_Outside_

"Avalynn, wait up," Darius called.  
Avalynn sighed and stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Darius as he ran to catch up to her. She was on her way toward the forest, unsure of what she was planning on doing exactly. She didn't need to know; all she needed was a chance to get away from overprotective brothers and just . . . think.  
Darius caught up with her and attempted to make eye contact, "Where are you going?"  
"I . . . I don't know, I just need to think, without any prying, overprotective brothers getting in my way. My knee feels better than I thought it would. I just . . . wish Garrik would learn to trust me," she answered.  
"He does trust you. He's only protective because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you, which is the same as me. I know what it's like to be a big brother . . . And I've lost years of spending time with my sister because of her safety, and because of my training. If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself, and I know it's the same with Garrik and Garren," Darius said, attempting to pull her close.  
Avalynn pulled back, staring up at him with no emotion on her face, "I don't care, Darius. I'm not a child anymore, and I don't expect to be treated like one. My knee is fine. We need to do whatever we have to to get the ship fixed and go find Brayon. Will you have Garrik, Garren, and the others come out here so we can talk about what we're doing?"  
"Garren isn't coming," a voice said.  
Avalynn turned to look at her brother, "What do you mean? Is he okay?"  
"He lost some blood, and he'll be lucky if his arm isn't broken. His ankle is probably sprained, too. He needs to stay here to try and fix the ship the best he can, or at least rest," Garrik answered.  
Avalynn limp-ran toward the ship and up the ramp, moving to lean down next to Garren on her good knee, taking his hand into hers as she looked down at him.  
"Garren?" she asked.  
Garren turned his head to look up at her and gave her a small smile, "Hey, Avarose. How's your knee?"  
"It's fine. How are you feeling?" she answered.  
"Eh, nothing I can't handle. Remember when I fell out of that tree trying to get that nest? I healed up within a few days and was ready to go like nothing had ever happened," he said, trying to get a laugh out of her.  
Avalynn smiled softly and, letting out a small laugh though she knew she had to be serious.  
"Garren, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened," she said.  
"It's not your fault, Avalynn. I was moving around too much when those asteroids were hitting the ship," he said.  
Avalynn stood up and looked at her other brother and friends, "Is he going to be okay by himself? If his leg is broken, he'll need someone here with him."  
"I can try to put him into a healing trance and see if that does anything for him. We'll leave a comlink for him to use if he absolutely needs us," Maverick said.  
Avalynn nodded, "I'm going for a walk. I have my lightsaber, so I'll be fine." With that, she made her way outside the ship again.

* * *

_Outside_

Avalynn entered the forest, her senses taking in the different sounds she heard through out. She stretched out with the Force to try and sense the presence of anyone- or thing- that may be approaching and sighed softly once she didn't feel anything that could be a threat.  
She soon came to a large clearing and made her way over to a rock, sitting down. She looked down at her knee, where she could see a blood stain begin to form. Great, if Garrik sees that he'll never let me go after Brayon, she thought.  
A loud SNAP! caught Avalynn's ears and she looked up to see a figure wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled up to hide his features approach. Something seemed familiar, and yet distant, about this man.  
"Hello, Avarose," a deep voice said.  
Avarose . . . Her brothers were on the ship, weren't they? So who could this have been?  
"Who are you?" she asked, standing up and moving her hand toward where her lightsaber hung on her belt.  
"Don't you recognize your own brother when you see him?" he asked.  
"I have three brothers, and it's hard to tell which you are without seeing your face," she answered, no emotion on her face.  
_"Come, stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart; yes you'll be in my heart," _the voice sang, and instantly Avalynn knew it had to be Brayon.  
Brayon was the only one who knew the song that would put her to sleep when she was young. He was the only one that she would allow to sing it to her.  
"Brayon? Is that really you?" she asked, taking a step toward him.  
The spot where she stepped was covered with large leaves, used as camouflage to cover the cage that was beneath the feet of the young Jedi. Awaiting in the trees were guards, ready to pull the ropes attached to the cage that would trap the girl within.  
"Yes, it's me, Avalynn. I've . . . Escaped," he said, nodding slightly.  
The guards pulled on the ropes and suddenly Avalynn found herself falling hard onto the floor of the cage as the cage was pulled up into the air, the ropes tied onto the branches of the trees to hold the cage after lowering it to the ground and closing the top of the cage.  
The figure, who was not Brayon, laughed and removed the cloak to reveal a scar-torn face. There were tattoos on the side of his neck and all along his arms. His head was bald and had some sort of ceremonial tattooing all over.  
Avalynn put her hands on the bars of the cage as the cage was lowered, sending a glare to the Sith who stood before her.  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked.  
"I am Kathan Fyren, Sith Apprentice. There is someone who wishes to see you, and I'm sure you'll be very anxious to see him," the Sith answered, smirking.  
"Him? Are you the Sith scum who captured my brother?" she asked.  
The Sith clapped his hands sarcastically, "Very good, little Jedi, you figured it out. Though calling me names will save neither you nor your brother from what is coming to you. Take her away."  
The ropes holding the cage in the trees were untied and the cage was lifted up by the guards, taking their prisoner away toward the prison where Avalynn knew her brother was being held.  
_Garren . . . Being taken to Sith prison…Hurry._ Avalynn sent her brother these thoughts through the Force, hoping he would get them and know what she was saying. She then pulled in on the Force to let him see what she was seeing; the cage, the prison that they were now not too far from, and the cloaked Sith that had taken her prisoner, hoping that they would be clues to tell him what had happened.

* * *

_On the Ship_

Garren sat up from where he lay on the couch in the lounge of the ship, his eyes widening from the burst of images he had just seen, and the thoughts that had been sent with them.  
Garren . . . Being taken to Sith prison . . . Hurry. It was Avalynn's voice, her emotions, and he knew that she was in trouble; she had been captured because no one had kept an eye on her.  
Garrik looked up from where he sat on the other couch to see his brother sitting up. He stood up and walked over to him.  
"Garren, what is it?" he asked.  
"Avalynn . . . She's been captured," Garren answered, trying to hold back a cough.  
"Captured? How do you know?" Garrik asked.  
"She sent me a message through the Force. She's being taken to the prison. I saw the back of the Sith who captured her, and she's in a cage." He laid back down, trying to regain his breath.  
Garrik stood up and went into the cockpit where the others were. "Avalynn's been captured and is being taken to the prison. Garren was sent a message through the Force by her, showing that she was in a cage. It also showed the Sith who had captured her," he said.  
"What?! We have to go after her!" Darius said, standing up and turning to look at Garrik.  
The older and taller boy held a hand up, "Easy, Darius. Rushing after her won't do any good. We have to wait for the right moment before we go storming in there, and we need a plan."  
"We can't wait for plans, Garrik. Do you know what they do to people in those prisons?" Darius asked, obviously anxious to go after Avalynn. This is all my fault . . . he thought.  
"Do you know what they'll do to us if we go rushing in and get captured? We'll have to call Master Skywalker and let him know what's happened. Maybe they can send some reinforcements. For now, we just have to wait. Okay?" Garrik said.  
Always the reasonable one, the big brother . . . Darius thought. He gave a nod and sat back down in the chair, looking up at Garrik, "So what's your plan, oh Great Leader?". His voice was sarcastic and it showed obvious anger.  
"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me, Darius. I want to go after her as much as you do, but we can't. We could risk her getting hurt quicker if we do. We need to wait. Now . . . As for a plan . . ." Garrik said, then sat down in a nearby chair.  
The others leaned in, listening as Garrik began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Okay, that's the end. What do you think of chapter three? I know, I keep leaving off at these spots, but I do it so I can get more chapters in.

**Chapter Four: Family Reunion**


	4. Family Reunion

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait; I had some writers block, and then I ended up starting to work on a new fantasy story.  
For Brayon's memories, the stuff in non-italics is describing the scene. The text in italics is Brayon telling the story from his view.  
The song used in this chapter is by Jesse McCartney and is called _Because You Live_ from _Princess Diaries 2._

Chapter Four  
Family Reunion

_The Sith Prison_

Avalynn now stood in front of two large oak doors, guards still holding onto her arms, which were held behind her back, wrists in stun cuffs after she was taken out of the cage. She assumed the oak doors would lead into the throne room, and she dreaded finding out what lurked within its shadows.

The doors opened, and Avalynn was lead into the throne room, the Sith Apprentice walking ahead of her and moving to kneel in front of the throne where his master sat waiting, bowing his head before standing up and turning to watch as the guards brought the new prisoner in.

"Who do we have here?" Croaked the voice of the Sith Lord, who's only visible features were two deep red eyes staring out at her from a black hooded cloak with the hood up.

"Avalynn Lorran, my Lord, a young Jedi Apprentice," Kathan answered, smirking as he looked at the girl.

"Lorran? Your parents were once powerful Jedi, but not powerful enough," the Sith Lord said.

Avalynn glared at the Sith, "My parents were great Jedi and would have done anything they could to make sure you died like the Sith scum you are." She was angry, and she knew better than to allow this, but she had so much anger built up inside from the events that had taken place that day . . .

The Lord laughed, "Your parents were weak, Jedi. Your mother was too weak to stay alive after your birth, and your father was too weak after her death. But not you. You could be a powerful asset to the dark side. You could be very powerful, indeed . . ."

"I'll never turn to the dark side and betray my family, Sith scum," Avalynn snarled, trying to escape the tightening grasps on her arms.

"Oh, in time, I think you'll have changed your mind. In time . . . Take her away and let her reunite with . . . An old acquaintance," the lord said, turning his back toward her and walking toward the steps that would lead him to the throne.

The guards began to pull Avalynn away and out of the throne room. They took her down a hallway, eventually stopping in front of a cell door. The door opened, and she was pushed in, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from the darkness in the corner of the cell.

Avalynn took a step, rubbing her arms where the guards had gripped them tight, "My name is Avalynn. Avalynn Lorran."

She saw something move, and in the faint light of the cell, she saw a figure with a bare chest, scars on the face, arms, and chest. Dark blue eyes stared at her, and she stared back, swallowing hard as she realized who was in the cell.

"Avalynn?" A short cry of pain, and the figure stood, coming into the light where Avalynn could see her older brother, Brayon.

"Brayon!" She ran toward him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist as they hugged.

Brayon gave a small moan of pain as his sister tightly hugged him, but he said nothing, and just hugged back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. After a moment, he pulled back to look at her.

"What are you doing here? Where are Garrik and Garren?"

"I was captured. Garrik and Garren are back at the ship. We crashed, and Garren was hurt. I came into the forest and was captured by that Sith, Kathan. What do they want from us, Brayon? Why are you here?" Avalynn asked.

Brayon sighed, pulling away completely from her and moving to sit down on the bench, leaving room for her to sit down next to him.

"There is no true way for me to put into words what I have discovered and why I was taken here. Believe me, it is not an experience I am eager to share . . ." He looked at his sister, who was now moving to sit down next to him. "But, if you wish, I will show it to you. I can push my memories into your mind for you to see them yourself. As you can see from my scars . . . Some of it will not be very pretty," Brayon said.

Avalynn nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Then lay down, close your eyes . . . Relax your mind . . . And let the Force flow."

* * *

_Brayon's__ Memories_

_I had found this cave a long time ago, when I was about thirteen years old, but something had happened that had kept me away, until now. Deep within the shadows of the cave, I had found something so magnificent and wondrous but terrifying at the same time, and I knew that if those of the Dark Side had it in their hands, the Jedi and galaxy would be doomed to eternal darkness._

_The Sith Holocron. It contained all the secrets to the Sith that had been formed over thousands of years, ever since the first Sith slithered around its home planet. It had __the maneuvers of thousands of Sith who had somehow been able to defeat powerful Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and many others. If the information in the Holocron were to be extracted and placed in the hands of the Sith, they would be unstoppable. That was __why I had to hide it, somewhere other than this cave, after learning everything the Holocron contained.  
__  
I sat through hours upon hours, sifting through information worth thousands of years. I didn't eat; I didn't sleep. Beneath my eyes were dark purple circles from lack of sleep, and my arms and stomach were skinnier than they should be.  
_  
A boy sitting at a desk in his room was seen, eyes tired, and his arms skinny to the bone. He stared at the image that the Holo player on the desk flickered, scrolling through pages of information, pictures, and much more.  
_When I had gathered all of the information in my head, I took the Holocron back to the cave, only to be followed. I sensed the Dark Side within he who had followed me and knew what he wanted._

_I found myself cornered in the cave. One Force sensitive but untrained Jedi with no useful weapon, save for a blaster on my belt and dagger I keep in my boot, against five troopers and an armed Sith Apprentice. I knew I would have to give in, but they would not claim me without a fight._

_After being knocked to the ground thanks to a stun blast from one of the blasters, I woke up to find myself strapped to a table, my shirt torn off. The table lay flat, and the straps held me down tight. I heard the humming and beeping of machinery and knew I was in some sort of an interrogation center.  
__  
_A tray sat by the table, filled with needles and other contraptions that would be used on the boy who lay there helplessly. A hiss from the door and there was a tap on the floor as the booted feet of the Sith Apprentice who had taken the boy prisoner and come to see the interrogation begin.

The Apprentice stared down at Brayon, smirking.

"It will not be long now, Lorran, until you have told me everything I need to know, and the Holocron's information will be at the will of my Master to use. In time, the galaxy will be our prisoner, powerless to stop us. And it will all be thanks to you," Kathan sneered.

_"I will tell you nothing. No matter what happens, I will never tell you what I know," I said, avoiding allowing our eyes to meet._

"In time, Jedi scum, you will. We will start with the basics, first. Your name, who your family is, how many Jedi are in your family . . . And gradually we will move up to the most important thing. My Master will be patient, but the technicians won't, especially since you are a new prisoner. I suggest preparing yourself for a lot of pain," he said.

_It was then that they began. Needles, electric shocks, suction cups . . . And all because I had refused to tell them about the Holocron. What they started with wasn't nearly as bad as what was to come._

_After a few hours, it stopped. My breathing was heavy, I was in pain through every inch of my body, and I had cuts on my arms and chest that were bleeding. To my surprise, though, they placed bandages on my cuts and put my shirt back on. They brought me into the throne room where I was to meet Kathan's master._

The throne room was dark with very little light. The figure of the Sith Master stared out at the wounded prisoner, obviously beat from lack of sleep, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome, young Lorran. I have been waiting for this for a long time," the Sith greeted.

_I said nothing. What could I say? I was tired, worn, and I ached all over. It felt like a thousand knives had been stabbed into every inch of my body._

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The figure rose, slowly walking down the stairs and toward where Brayon stood limply in the arms of the guards. "A long time ago, when your parents were still young Jedi, they, along with their masters, faced a Sith and his apprentice. They fought for what seemed like hours, until finally there was only one left. The apprentice; his master had been killed by one of the young Jedi, a boy. The apprentice was awe-struck, angered, and wanted revenge badly. From that day on, he plotted, trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Jedi who had killed his father. When he heard that the Jedi had committed suicide after the death of his wife, who was also there that day, he began to plot to destroy their heirs. He knew of a son, the oldest, who would be the most powerful asset to him . . . Years later, he found out that the boy knew something that would be very powerful if in the hands of the Sith," the Sith Lord said.

_"So the one-time apprentice . . . Captured the boy, and now stands before him," I said, no emotion on my face._

"Very good; you figured it out. I know that you are the one who discovered the Sith Holocron. If you tell me its location, I will leave you alone. You will be set free," the Lord said.

_I shook my head, "I destroyed it. Even if I hadn't destroyed it, what makes you think I would have told you where it was?" I knew that lying to him was risky, but it was one that I had to take to throw him off the scent. If they were to discover the actual Holocron, I would have failed the Jedi._

"You may have destroyed it, boy, but you must have known what the Holocron contained, which means you must know the secrets. Tell me what you know and you will be set free."

_I didn't answer. After a moment, the Sith turned away and waved a hand, telling the guards to take me away.  
__

* * *

__In the Cell_

Avalynn lay on the bench, her eyes closed as the memories began to fade into darkness. After a moment, she opened her eyes and sat up, tears in her eyes.

"Brayon . . . I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to bare this burden," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It is a burden I chose to bare when I discovered the Holocron and began to read. It is a burden I must continue to bare until the Sith is destroyed and the Holocron can either be destroyed or hidden where no one will find it. Until that moment, I am a prisoner here. But you . . . I do not understand why you were brought here. You have nothing to do with the Holocron," Brayon said. He shook his head, "Whatever his plans are, I have a feeling it will not be long until you are brought to be interrogated. It is a pain that none should have to go through, Avalynn, and yet many have. Some have had the mental capacity to live through it, others have either gone insane or killed themselves. It is not a pain I would have ever wished for you to bare, but now there might be no choice."

"I'm not afraid, Brayon. It's a risk I have to take. I chose to train as a Jedi, so I chose to have this Sith as an enemy," she said.

"You are very brave, Avalynn. I can not tell you how proud I am of you for doing what I was unable to through my own selfish feelings. There is a chance that they will discover what I told you through my memories. They have a machine, called the Memory Sifter. It will go through all of the memories you have to try and discover whatever information may be important to them. I have learned to block the memories I showed you from them, but it will not be so easy for you because the memories I showed to you were not your own. Do what you can to block them from the machine. It's very powerful, and painful . . . But I believe you can do it," Brayon said.

Avalynn nodded; she opened her mouth to start speaking again when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"AH!" she cried out, holding her chest.

"Avalynn, what's wrong?"

"I . . . Don't know. Someone is hurt. Someone . . . Close by," she answered, wincing in pain.

Brayon thought for a moment; the person would have to have a strong connection to Avalynn if it was hurting her this much, which meant . . .

"Arek."

Avalynn stared at him, "Brayon, Arek . . . Arek is dead. If he weren't, he would have come home a long time ago. I . . ."

"But it has to be him. It's not me, and you and I don't have a strong enough connection in the Force for my pain to be affecting you like this. It has to be him, which means he's still alive," Brayon said, a look of hope on her face.

_Why do you have to lift my hopes, Brayon? I forgot those hopes a long time ago . . . _Avalynn thought, another tear rolling down her cheek.

_Because he's right, Avarose. Why did you give up on me? _The voice of Arek said in her head.

_Arek? Is that you? _She asked, seeming to stare out into space.

_Yes . . . It's me. Where are you? _His voice asked.

_In a cell with Brayon. How . . . Why are you here, Arek?_

_I can't . . . Explain right now, Avalynn. They let us eat in a few hours, earlier if we're lucky. Meet me . . . By the window in the dining hall. It will be the only . . . One in there. The guards will let you roam once you are in the dining hall, so you shouldn't have to worry about that, _Arek said.

_Alright, I'll be there, and Brayon will be, too. I've missed you so much, Arek, I . . . _she said, another few tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Ah! _He cut her off and suddenly she lost the connection; she could no longer feel the pain her brother was in.

"Avalynn? What's wrong?" Brayon asked.

"I . . . I just talked to Arek. You're right, he is here. He says they're going to let us eat soon, and to meet him by the window in the dining hall," she answered, half whispering.

Brayon studied her face, seeing the look in her eyes. He knew it had to be very painful for her to hear the voice of her twin after all this time, "Are you okay?"

Avalynn nodded, looking at him, "Yes. I'm fine."

Brayon pulled her into a hug, stroking her back to try and comfort her, letting her lean against him and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_The_ _Destined Runner_

Darius lay on the couch in the lounge, an almost-empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not having Avalynn by his side to wrap his arms around and protect had to be the worse feeling he had had in a long time.

Across from him, on the other couch, was Garren, sleeping peacefully for the moment. The pain he was in was probably antagonizing to him.

Darius slowly closed his eyes, letting himself start to doze off, soon finding himself in a deep sleep.

* * *

_Darius's Dream_

_Darius and Avalynn lay on a blanket, sitting in front of the lake in the forest of Yavin 4, listening to the rush of the waterfall as it fell into the pond below. Avalynn's laughter filled Darius's ears like those of church bells on a wedding day. He looked at Avalynn, watching as she laughed. Soon there was a silence between the two of them, but the looks in their eyes said everything that there wasn't a need to say._

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

_"Race you to the water," Avalynn said, standing and running toward the lake.  
__  
"If I catch you before you get there, you're in trouble," Darius joked, standing up and running after her._

_He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him just as she reached the water. He kept a hold on her arm with one hand while bending down and starting to splash her._

_"Darius! No fair!" she said, laughing and bending down to splash him back. _

* * *

_Darius and Avalynn now lay on the blanket again, Darius laying on his side and Avalynn laying against him, resting her head on her arm as she slept. Darius watched her, stroking her hair and sighing softly as he wrapped her in a protective embrace and began thinking. He thought about his parents, his sister, and how much they would have loved Avalynn. His sister was still alive, but was far away at the moment._

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside?  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

_"I love you, Avalynn Lorran," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek before allowing his eyes to close, falling asleep with Avalynn in his arms._

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

* * *

_The Destined Runner  
__Ship Lounge_

Darius woke up, sitting up and breathing hard after the dream he had. He had dreamt of Avalynn . . . It had felt so real. The void in his heart and soul had been filled, even if only through his dream.  
Sighing, he lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day, and they would do anything it took to find Avalynn once more.

* * *

_Sith Prison  
__Dining Hall_

Avalynn and Brayon were taken out of their cell and down the hallway. They were lead to the dining hall which had several long tables and a conveyor belt where the trays of goopy food—or what the prison called food—were.

The guards took the binders off of their wrists, letting them roam. Instead of going to the conveyor belt with the food, though, they went to the window where Arek had Avalynn he would be.

They stood waiting, Avalynn's heart pounding fast in her chest as her hopes began to lift.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to find herself staring into the eyes of her twin brother.

He had the same deep blue eyes as her, and was tall. From what she could remember, he looked the splitting image of their father. Brown hair was long, having not been cut in a long time by the looks of it, a few strands falling into his eyes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of tan pants, which seemed to be the same outfit of all the other prisoners, even Brayon, except for Avalynn, who still had her own clothes.

"Arek?" she half whispered.

He nodded, smiling. A scar ran down under his eye to his lip but she didn't care; this was her brother, and he had become more handsome than she had imagined he would. He was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"It's me, Avalynn," Arek said.

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on hers as they hugged, rocking slowly back and forth. He looked up at Brayon, who put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, saying nothing.

The family was reuniting, and soon they would be together again, completely.

Or so they hoped . . .

* * *

**Okay, that's it. What do you think? Read and review, PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Five: Narrow Escape, Left Behind (chapter name might be changed, just a warning).**


	5. A Sith Uglier than a Hutt

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One  
Author: Jedidanny  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Genre: Romance, action-adventure  
Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.  
A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!  
**If this chapter is a little too descriptive with the torture (this is where the PG-13 comes in), please take this as an apology in advance. I did not want to be too descriptive, but I also didn't want to be too undescriptive. If it offends anyone in any way, I am sorry. I will try to keep it as brief as possible. I changed the title of this chapter.**

Chapter Five  
A Sith Uglier than a Hutt

_Sith Prison  
__Dining Hall_

Avalynn pulled away from her twin brother, who she had just reunited with moments before, looking up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's you, Arek. I thought . . . I thought you were long dead. When you didn't come home, I gave up," she said.

Arek reached up to wipe one of her tears away, "I know, Avalynn. I've always been with you, though. You just had to believe it."

Avalynn looked around at the rest of the room before leading her two brothers toward one of the tables, "Why do all of the other prisoners except for me wear the same uniforms?"

Arek and Brayon looked at each other, as if unsure how to answer. The answer they had to give was one that Avalynn wouldn't like at all.

"Because you haven't been examined yet, or marked, as some of the prisoners call it," Brayon said.

They sat down at the table, Arek sitting next to Avalynn, "Marked?" she asked.

Arek pulled the sleeve to his left arm up, turning it so the bottom of his arm could be shown. There, in black, were eight numbers and two letters. They had been branded into his skin.

"Marked. They brand you with numbers. The numbers tell them how important you are to them, how useful you can be to them. Depending on how many numbers you have . . . It determines what they'll do. How they'll interrogate you. The highest they'll go is eight, unless you happen to be really important to them . . ." Brayon explained.

Avalynn shudered, "And . . . They'll do this to me, this . . . Marking?"

Arek nodded, "They 'exam' you to see how much pain you can handle . . . And so they can create machines based on who you are. Once they know how much pain you can handle, they'll use that information to create machines that will intensify the pain so that it will make you talk. After they've examined you once, they'll do it every now and then to check your progress." He shuddered. He had been at this prison a long time now, and he had come to take being examined as a daily ritual. Today's had had to have been one of the worst yet.

"You better grab something to eat, though, Av. You don't want to be examined with an empty stomach," Brayon said.

Avalynn nodded, moving to stand up and get some food. She looked at the bowl of goop on the conveyor belt and wrinkled her nose. She grabbed a spoon and made her way back over to the table. Once she had sat down, she began to poke the stuff with her spoon.

"What is this stuff? It's . . . Green," she said.

"It's supposed to be some sort of soup. It's really not that bad. Not nearly as bad as the other goop they try to feed us," Arek said.

Avalynn gathered some of the goop onto her spoon and raised it toward her mouth, pushing it in and swallowing hard. She wrinkled her nose and pushed the bowl away.

"I'm suddenly no longer hungry," she said.

"We only have a few more minutes before we'll be taken back to our cells. You should try and eat something more. They might have bread or something up there," Brayon said.

Avalynn shook her head, "Something tells me if I try to eat anymore of their food, it'll just come back up again. I'll be fine."

"We'll have to hope that Garrk and Garren get here before they give you the mark, then, Av. Once they've marked you . . .You're stuck for good," Arek said softly.

"What are you saying? That since you and Brayon have both been marked, you won't be able to leave?" she asked.

Arek gave her a small smile, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of her face, "It's not likely, Av. They're watching us like Gundarks, so it's nearly impossible to get out of here."

"So once I'm marked . . . I'm a prisoner, too?" Avalynn asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Arek nodded, "Unless you escape before they mark you…But it's unlikely. They'll be keeping an eye on you because you're our sister."

"GET IN LINE!" a guard shouted.

"Av, quickly. Get up and run to stand in line," Brayon said.

Brayon and Arek moved to stand with the rush of prisoners trying to get into a straight line, Avalynn following after them.

The three stood in line, waiting for more orders. Avalynn leaned over and asked, "What's going on?"

"When it's time to go back to your cell, they make you stand in line and they choose who's not going to go back to their cell. The ones who don't go to their cell are taken to be interrogated or tortured, depending on the person. When they ask to see your mark, show them both arms to show that you're not marked . . . They might not take you right away," Brayon answered in a whisper.

The line of prisoners hushed as one of the troopers walked down the line, looking at the outstretched under arms of each prisoner. The one next to Brayon didn't have his mark on his arm, and instead it was on his lower back. Avalynn shuttered, waiting for the trooper to come to her, praying that he would pass her.

But the trooper stood right in front of her. Remember Brayon's instructions, she swallowed hard, showing the under arm of both of her arms and revealing that she had not yet been marked. She looked at Brayon out of the corner of her eye to try to make eye contact, but he didn't allow his eyes to travel to hers.

"You, what's your name?" the trooper asked.

"Avalynn Lorran, sir," she answered.

The trooper snapped and another trooper walked toward him holding a data pad. He scrolled through a list of names and saw:

Avalynn Lorran No Mark Exam Levels 2, 3, 5, 8

"Take her," he said, giving the data pad back.

Avalynn's heart pounded in her chest, dreading what was to come. Two guards grabbed at her arms, pulling her away from where she stood between Arek and Brayon.

"No, let me go!" she said, struggling to get away.

"Avalynn! Let her go, scum!" Brayon said, anger in his eyes.

The trooper sent a hard blow to Brayon's face, making him turn his head away as Avalynn was lead away and out of the dining hall.

* * *

_Examination Room_

_AA635-193_

The room Avalynn was taken to was filled with different machines and contraptions that Avalynn didn't even _want_ to know what their purpose was. The image of Brayon's first encounter in a room such as this flashed through her mind. Needles, suction cups, electric shocks . . .

The guards pulled her toward a chair that lay half way back with straps on it and pushed her in, quickly strapping her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck down tightly. Her right arm was turned so the under part was shown. One of the guards began rubbing some sort of yellow substance on a large area of her arm before stepping back.

Avalynn watched in horror as one of the guards stepped toward her with a branding iron that was red-hot. She shook her head, trying to escape from the straps but they were too tight.

The guard holding the iron stood above her and pressed the iron onto her bare skin, making it sizzle as metal connected to skin.

"AH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, biting her lower lip after a moment.

The skin sizzled as the iron was pulled away, revealing the numbers that had now been branded into her skin. Steam began to rise from the surface of her skin and into the air, soon disappearing after just seconds.

Avalynn tried to remember the relaxation technique her master was trying to teach her. What had he said? _Pull in on the Force, let it flow. Forget your surroundings, forget everything, and just concentrate. _But the pain was too immense for her to do that.

She heard the door slide open and then closed and the figure of the Sith Apprentice who had captured her came toward her, smirking down at her.

"It was not long ago that your brother Brayon was in this position, young Lorran. He was able to keep from talking after his examination. I wonder if you'll be able to do the same," Kathan said.

Avalynn closed her eyes, saying nothing. She pulled in on the Force, beginning to concentrate on pushing the pain away.

"What to do first, hmm? We can make this easy for you, you know. Of course, the branding is permanent, and there is one thing that we require of our more important prisoners such as yourself, but other than that, you could save yourself a lot of pain," he said.

Avalynn shook her head, opening her eyes again and looking at him, "I don't know what you want from me. How can you expect me to tell you anything?"

He laughed, "You are Brayon's sister, which means you must know what he knows about the Sith Holocron. He once told us that he had destroyed it, but if it had been destroyed, we would have known immediately. The Sith have a connection to it. Now, tell me what you know of the Holocron."

Avalynn shook her head, "He's told me nothing."

Saying nothing, Kathan stepped back and let four guards form around Avalynn, one at each side. One of them held a collar with three small squares marked with different colors. One guard unstrapped Avalynn's neck and held her head still as the guard placed the collar around her neck and locked it in place.

"Stop! Let me go!" Avalynn cried out, but she knew it would do no good; she was trapped.

The collar seemed to tighten around her neck, adjusting to the length and width of it. A button was pressed and the squares began flashing slowly, each a different color.

The guards began to undo the straps, taking a tight hold onto her arms and bringing her toward a changing curtain. They pushed her behind it and waited.

Inside the changing curtain, the curtain seemed to close around her. Above was a shower; it turned on and hot water began to pore down onto Avalynn, making her cry out in pain as the hot water touched her mark on her arm.

The hot water turned off and suddenly a bucket of soap appeared above, held onto by a mechanical hand with a white glove on, the arm long and silver colored. The hand pored the soap onto her and three more of the hands appeared, this time holding sponges. They began to scrub the soap on her, as though to clean her and give her a shower.

Avalynn tried to protest but found it nearly impossible as the hands scrubbed her face. Her clothes were now soaked; she heard a machine start up and turned to see that it was a fan beginning to blow warm air onto her so she would dry quicker.

Once she was dry, the hands pulled her shirt off and quickly forced a tan colored shirt on her. Next, they lifted her up by the shoulders and pulled her boots and pants off, quickly placing her on the ground and forcing her down as a diaper-like cloth was placed on her. They then put a pair of tan pants on her and let her stand. They held onto her shoulders as the curtain began to open up and two guards came to her sides, grabbing onto her arms again and taking her back over to the chair.

Avalynn coughed as she was lead back to the chair, trying to regain her breath still after the hands had washed her face. They forced her into the chair, strapping her down again and making the chair go back so it lay completely back.

Kathan made his way back over to the chair, staring down at her. "I will ask you once again, Jedi. What do you know of the Holocron?"

Avalynn blinked once, pushing the tears in her eyes back so she wouldn't reveal them, "I don't know anything."

Kathan nodded, "It is your choice, then. I am sorry to have to do this." He stepped back into the shadows to watch as the 'examiners' who had now entered the room readied themselves and began their work.

A metal belt was wrapped around her waist with blinking lights of different colors. Attached to it were long wires with white circles. They were placed on her arms, stomach, legs, forehead, and back. A button on the belt was pressed, but nothing seemed to happen yet.

After a moment, Avalynn could feel a buzz going through her stomach as the machine on the belt began to warm up.

"AH!" Avalynn cried out in pain as electric shocks surged through her body. From her stomach, up to her arms, below to her legs, then to her back and finally to her head. The pain was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life, and she wanted it to stop . . . She _needed _it to stop, for the sake of her sanity and her body.

The button was pressed again and this time the shocks stopped; Avalynn lay there, waiting for the pain to die down, breathing hard.

_Force . . . Why are they doing this to me? Why can't they just leave my family alone? _She thought.

Kathan took another step toward her, watching as the examiners use towels to wipe the sweat running down her forehead.

"As I said before, I do not want to have to continue this. You are a beautiful Jedi, young Lorran . . . Strong in the Force. You could be powerful as my wife, as a Princess of the Dark Side,"

Avalynn laughed inwardly. _Me, marry a Sith scum who's uglier than a Hutt? Get a life, buddy, _she thought. Of course, the short surge of pain that ran through her back, up her spine, and to her neck seemed to make her think differently for a moment.

"Is this . . . Really what this is all about, is you wanting me to . . . Marry you?" she asked, trying to avoid letting the apprentice know that she was in pain.

"No. My master wishes to know what you know of the Holocron, but I have my own plans that he is plenty aware of. He approves of the idea; in fact, I believe he is arranging a ceremony for our wedding," the apprentice answered.

"I will never marry you. I know nothing. . . Of the Holocron. Now, please, just . . . Let me go. Let my brothers go," Avalynn said, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Kathan shook his head, "Your choice."

Once again, he stepped back and let the examiners stand around her, as though pondering what to do next. The electric shocks would obviously not be enough for the girl. This would present much work for them, for they could create many machines that might break her in time.

One of the examiners stood so he looked down at her face, sitting down in a chair behind the one Avalynn was in and picking up a small medal poker with a sharp needle at the end of it. He began poking her face with it, starting at the top of her forehead, as though checking for something. After a moment, he placed the poker down and picked up a headband with lights on it. Attached to it were long wires with the same white circles that had been placed on her body. The headband was placed on her head and the circles were placed on different areas of her head. He then picked the needle back up and began poking her face again.

Meanwhile, the other examiner pressed the button on the belt around Avalynn's waist and she felt the machine begin to start up again. He then turned a second button toward the right, which would raise the intensity of the shocks to a higher level.

After doing this, he waited for the machine to start up and smirked as surges of electricity were sent up her body, this time more intense.

"AHH!" she screamed, her body writhing in pain.

After a few minutes, the machine was turned off and the belt was taken from her waist.

Avalynn lay there, pain surging through her veins, blood, and entire body. She closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. Sweat pored down her forehead.

"That's enough," Kathan said, taking a few steps forward. "We'll bring her back tomorrow for some more. For now, bring her to her cell."

_

* * *

__The Destined Runner_

He felt her pain; he knew they were torturing her. Whether or not it was to be evil just to see her in pain or to extract information was unknown. But what did Avalynn know that they could possibly want?

Darius sat staring out the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot chair, watching as the creatures of the forest went about their daily business. While they hunted for food for their young and slept, the love of his life was in pain, and there was nothing he could do at the moment.

A tremor in the Force, and Darius knew that someone was behind him; it was Garrik, and he didn't need to see him physically to know he was there.

"They're hurting Avalynn. I can feel her pain," Darius said.

"I know. I can feel it, too. We have to do something before it's too late. We have to go to the prison, tonight. Before they do anything further to her," Garrik said.

Darius nodded. He stood, turning to look at his future brother-in-law, "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on leaving the prison onto Avalynn is safe. Whether she's by my side or by yours and I'm in her place at the prison . . ."

"What are you saying, Darius?" Garrik asked, cutting the younger Jedi off.

"I'd die for your sister, Garrik. In fact, there's a chance I might do so today when we go to the prison. If I do, I want you to be there for Avalynn. She's going to instantly blame herself, as she did when Arek was captured. Even if I do come out alive . . . I want your permission, as well as Garren and Brayon's, to propose to your sister," Darius said, no emotion on his face, save for what was in his eyes.

The thought of marrying Avalynn brought a smile to the corners of his lips, barely showing. An image of Avalynn in her mothers wedding dress flashed through his mind. He saw himself lifting the veil to reveal her beautiful face. Whether this was his own fantasy or an image of the future, he did not know. _Always in motion is the future_, he thought, quoting Master Skywalker as he had done of his former master, Yoda, many times before.

Garrik raised an eyebrow in surprise; he knew that Avalynn had been with Darius for a few years now, but he had not known that they intended on marrying. He knew that she loved him, though, as much as she loved her brothers if not more, so he could give nothing but approval as long as his sister would be happy, even if it meant tearing his own heart apart. Avalynn was growing up so fast, almost too fast.

Darius waited for his approval, though he doubted that if Garrik didn't approve, it'd stop him from marrying Avalynn. His heart skipped a beat for a moment, wondering what he'd say.

Garrik saw the look in Darius's eyes and smirked, patting the young Jedi on the shoulder, "Welcome to the family, Darius. You better take care of my little sister."

Darius laughed, his heart beginning to beat normally, "Thanks, Garrik. Now, how about we go rescue my bride to be?"

Garrik's smirk turned into a grin, "I couldn't have said it better, brother-in-law-."

_

* * *

_

_Sith Prison_

The door to the cell slid open and Brayon looked up as the form of his sister lay limply in the arms of the guards as they brought her in and laid her on the floor of the cell. She looked worn and tired; obviously they had put her through a lot. The door slid shut, leaving the two of them alone.

Brayon stood from where he sat on the bench and moved to sit by her side, helping her sit up. She opened her eyes and looked around, closing her eyes after a moment and moaning.

"Ugh . . . I've never been through so much pain in my life," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know, Avalynn . . . I'm sorry," Brayon said softly. He stood, picking her up and bringing her over to the bench, laying her down. "Rest, Av. They'll probably be back for you tomorrow, if not tonight. If I'm not here when you wake up . . ."

Avalynn looked up at him, nodding slightly, though she was having a hard time trying to stay conscious and listen to his words.

Brayon knelt down by the bench, stroking her hair that was still drying after the 'shower' she'd been given. He began to hum softly before singing.

"_Come, stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry," _He stopped for a moment, swallowing hard. He hadn't sung this song to her since she was young, and now she was already eighteen, almost a graduate of the Academy. _" 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart . . . Always."_

He bent his head down to kiss her forehead before sitting back against the bench. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he knew would come later that night.

* * *

Finally, this chapter is done. It was long, but I did it. **Please **read and review! I'll post more if you review!

**Chapter Six: To the Rescue; Brayon's Sacrifce**


	6. To the Rescue, Brayon's Sacrifice

Title: Twisted Fates: A Jedi's Fate- Book One

Author: Jedidanny

Rating: PG to PG-13

Genre: Romance, action-adventure

Summary: The first story in a series, this is the story of Avalynn Stormhaven, mother of Renoa and Cole Stormhaven, and her adventures. R&R.

A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. However, these characters do, so please don't steal them or I'll be a very cranky Jedi. R&R!

Chapter Six

To the Rescue; Brayon's Sacrifice

_Sith Prison_

_The Cell_

_The Next Day_

When Avalynn woke up, Brayon was gone. She assumed he had been taken to be tortured; when she felt a cry of pain sore in her heart, she knew her assumption as true. She could feel his pain.

She sat up slowly, still sore from the ordeal she had gone through the night before. The collar was still around her neck and it seemed to get tighter every minute. The door slid open and two storm troopers entered.

_Oh, Force. Now what do they want with me? _she thought.

"Get up, Jedi," one of the guards sneered from beneath his helmet.

The troopers turned around for a moment and Avalynn sent a glare to the troopers back. She stood slowly, glancing down at her arm. She hoped a nice dip in a bacta tank would be able to heal her 'mark'.

After a moment, they turned back to face her and one of them backed into the room pulling on a table that lay flat with straps on it. Avalynn swallowed hard, not wanting to know what they planned on doing next.

One guard walked toward her and grabbed her arms, bringing her to the table. The second guard bent down to pick her up by her feet and the two lifted her onto the table, strapping her down tightly.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling beneath the straps.

The guards began to wheel her down the hallway, pushing her into a room different from the first one she'd been in. A button was pressed and the table began to move up so she sat up and Avalynn found herself practically staring into the eyes of Kathan.

"How are you today, my Princess?" Kathan asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that, Sith scum?" she sneered, knowing that she would pay for it within moments.

Kathan laughed, shaking a finger at her, "Such a temper, Avalynn. I'm sure that will soon change. You see, my master grows impatient with you, and wishes to extract

whatever information you have as soon as possible. Once you've given us the information we need, you and I will be wed. Isn't it perfect?"

"I told you, I don't know anything," Avalynn said. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep herself from getting angry, "I will not marry you. There is someone else I love, someone that my life for could never change."

"So be it, Jedi," Kathan said, no emotion on his face. He stepped back and watched as the examiners stepped forward to begin their work once more.

Once more, the electric shock belt was wrapped around her waist, and the white circles put on her legs, arms, stomach, and forehead. The two troopers then stepped forward and began pushing the table out of the room and down the hall, Kathan following behind her.

Avalynn frowned, unsure of what was going on. Soon, they came into the throne room and Avalynn swallowed hard, knowing that she was once again going to face the Sith Lord keeping her prisoner.

The guards stood by Avalynn, one on each side, bowing their heads at the man who sat upon the throne with a crooked, evil smile on his face.

"Welcome, young Lorran. I trust you've had an excellent stay so far," the Sith Lord said.

Avalynn said nothing, knowing that as soon as she made the Sith angry, they'd turn the belt on or do something worse.

Kathan moved to stand by the table, patting Avalynn's cheek, "I'm afraid she's been a little uncooperative, Master. She says she knows nothing about the Holocron."

Avalynn pulled her head away as Kathan patted her cheek, sending a glare at him.

"Have you placed the dream sifter on her yet?" the Sith asked.

"No, Master. The technicians are currently rendering it to make it a little more…painful," Kathan answered.

"Excellent See to it that she is the first to use it as soon as it is ready. Tonight will be the wedding ceremony of the youngest heir of the Lorran family to you, Kathan, and we will be able to control the galaxy with more powerful than the Jedi could have possibly imagined."

"I'll never merry him. My friends will come for me, and when they do, you'll be sorry you ever did this," Avalynn said, trying to keep herself controlled.

The Sith lord laughed, "Don't be so sure of yourself, young one. You see the collar around your neck? It will be used to bring your pathetic friends into a trap."

"What?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. If only she could warn them . . .

"They should be here any moment; I have guards scouting the forest, and they've placed listening devices on the outside of your ship so they can hear what they talk about. I believe one of them, a brother of yours, is hurt badly," the Sith said, smirking. He took a step back, nodding to the guards, "Set her up and be ready for when her friends come. Make sure you bring a ysalarmi here so she can't use the Force to warn them."

The guards began to move the table toward the throne. They unstrapped Avalynn from the table and brought her to a spot on the floor, pressing a button on her collar. They forced her to the ground, one of the guards taking the white circles off of her with the belt that was around her waist before placing another belt around her waist with two pairs of binders attached to it, one for her ankles, and the others for her wrists. They locked her ankles and wrists and into place, then stepped back.

One guard pressed a button on a remote and a cage began to form around Avalynn, trapping her within. Avalynn looked around as the cage formed out of thin air around her, making her its prisoner.

"Excellent. Ready the guards with nets and set your blasters for stun. We'll place her here and when they come, you'll be ready for them," Kathan said.

The Sith lord and his apprentice moved out of the room, the guards following behind to ready for the trap, leaving Avalynn alone.

_

* * *

__Outside the Sith Prison_

Darius stood behind a tree, looking out at the Sith prison that was only a short distance away. He knew that Avalynn was there, and that he would do anything he could to get her out safely.

The hood to his cloak was pulled over his face; he glanced over at Garrik, Maverick, and Conan, who all stood behind trees, waiting for the right moment to make their move.

"What's the plan?" Darius asked.

"There doesn't seem to be another entrance to the prison, and it seems to be heavily guarded. We'll have to distract them and then fend them off before they can call for back up. Hopefully the door in isn't coded or we're going to be in trouble," Garrik answered.

" I have a better idea," Darius said. He thought for a moment, reaching into the pocket of his cloak and taking out a pair of binders. His friends stared at him as he played with them to make sure they locked okay. When he looked up, he gave a shrug and sheepish smile, "I thought we might need them."

Garrik shook his head, grinning at his almost-brother-in-law, "What's your plan?"

"Let's just say we're going to pull a move Master Skywalker used once long ago. One of you is going to have to pose as a prisoner, though," Darius answered.

The group made their way a little deeper into the forest so they wouldn't be seen as Darius placed the binders on Maverick's wrists. They walked back to their spots behind the trees and held onto Maverick's arms, one standing behind him. When they reached the entrance to the prison, they stopped.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" one trooper asked.

"We're here to bring a Jedi prisoner to you. We found him just today," Darius answered, using a fake accent.

The trooper nodded, "Proceed." He punched in the activation code and the doors leading into the prison opened.

As they waited for the doors to open, Conan sent a grin to Garrik's back, trying not to let the troopers see it.

Once they were in, Darius took the binders off, waiting until the doors were closed behind them. "That was almost too easy, but at least we got in," he said.

"Yeah, well, be on your guard. For all we know, they could be alerted to our presence," Garrik said. He gave a short nod, "Let's go."

The group made their way down the hall, watching carefully for any on coming guards. Darius stretched out with the Force, trying to sense Avalynn's presence. He gave a soft nod when he felt it.

"This way," he said, heading toward where the presence felt strongest.

Finally, they stopped in front of the throne room doors. This was still too easy; each of them placed a hand on their sabers, ready to use them if needed. Darius turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping into the throne room.

On the floor in front of the door was a net that none of them saw. Across from them, though, next to the throne room, was Avalynn, in a cage, a handkerchief over her mouth.

"Avalynn!" Darus yelled. He took a step forward, and once he did so, they all stood on the net. With one tug, the ropes of the net that was being held onto by guards from above pulled the net up, imprisoning the young Jedi within.

The Jedi struggled in the net as it was lowered to the ground and Kathan and his master made their appearance.

"At last, we have four heirs of the Lorran family. We'll have the fifth soon enough, and then this can be such a touching reunion!" the Sith lord said. He took the remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The cage around Avalynn disappeared and two guards went to her sides, grabbing her and placing her on her feet, taking the handkerchief off. They then took the collar off her neck, and suddenly Avalynn was able to _breath_ again.

"You'll never get away with this," Avalynn said as soon as the handkerchief was untied.

"Oh, but I believe I have. And we can finally have your wedding to my apprentice, Kathan," the Sith said.

He gave a nod to two of the guards, who disappeared into the hall. A few minutes later, they and two more guards came back holding onto Arek and Brayon.

"Arek, Brayon! Let them go, please. They have nothing that you want," Avalynn pleaded.

"You are so wrong, young one. They have one thing I do want, and your brother _will_ give it to us . . . Or see you die," Kathan said, moving toward her and placing a hand on her chin.

Avalynn knocked it away, looking toward her friends as they were taken out of the net and stun cuffs were placed on their wrists.

"If you let them go, I . . . I'll marry Kathan. But you have to let me say good-bye first," she said, swallowing hard.

"Avalynn, no!" Brayon yelled, struggling as the guards tightened their grips.

"Excellent. Prepare for the ceremony, and make sure we have our guests of honor to watch. Let them go so they may say good-bye, as the bride asks," the Sith lord said.

The guards let Avalynn go and she ran over to her friends, hugging each of them. She hugged Darius last, looking up at him as she pulled away.

"Darius, I . . . I didn't want it to come down to this, but . . . I'm sorry," she said. She lowered her voice into a whisper, "You still have your light sabers. Use them at the opportune moment." She then backed up, looking at each of them.

"Are you ready, my bride?" Kathan asked, taking her arm.

Hoping that Darius had understood what she meant, she gave a small nod, her eyes not leaving Darius's. "Yes, I'm ready," she said, turning her head back and walking with Kathan.

A priest had appeared, wearing a black cloak. His head was bald, save for some sort of ceremonial tattoo. He stood next to the throne where the Sith lord awaited, a sinister smile on his face as they began to walk down the aisle.

Darius waited for the right moment before reaching for his belt and unclipping his saber. He flicked it on, turning it in his hand and sending it into the stomach of one of the guards who held onto him. He pulled his arm away from the second guard and did the same, waiting for the others to follow his lead and kill their guards, leaving Arek and Brayon with no weapons.

Arek kicked at one of the troopers hard in the stomach, making him drop his hands from his arm as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Arek, catch!" Garrik yelled, switching his light saber off and throwing it to him.

Arek caught the saber and flicked it on, bringing the blade to life and pushing it into the stomach of the guard that still held onto him. He then ran toward Brayon to help him do the same.

In the chaos, the Sith lord yelled, "Quickly, take the girl and hide her. Make sure she doesn't escape! If she does, I'll have your heads."

The guards holding onto Avalynn started to pull her away toward a second entrance into the room.

"Let me go! Darius!" she said, struggling to get them to let go.

"Avalynn!" Darius yelled. He ran toward her, flicking his light saber on. One storm trooper started shooting his blaster at him; as the shots came, Darius deflected them, finally making one deflect back toward the guard who was shooting. He ran toward the trooper and flicked the blade off, putting it on his belt. He then grabbed the guard by the shoulder and sent a punch toward his face with a hard fist, knocking the guard down.

When Avalynn was set free, she hugged Darius quickly. Darius hugged back and took her hand, "Let's go."

They ran toward the rest of the group; the only one missing was Brayon, who was dueling Kathan using Garrik's light saber.

"Brayon!" Avalynn called.

Brayon looked at her for a moment, watching her. Kathan took this as the perfect moment, raising a foot toward his stomach and kicking Brayon hard, knocking him down and his saber out of his hand.

"No! Brayon!" Avalynn yelled, starting to run toward him.

Darius grabbed her arm, pulling her back, "Avalynn, don't. This is his fight. We have to get back to the ship before we're caught."

Avalynn started to protest, but she looked back at where Brayon was. He was standing up slowly, staring at the Sith that was trying to kill her brother

_Avalynn, go. If I don't make it out, I'll always be with you. Go, _Brayon's voice told her.

Brayon kept his gaze on Kathan, stretching a hand out. He pulled in on the Force and pulled his saber to him, back in his hand. He brought the blade to life, and the last

thing Avalynn saw before leaving the throne room was the two blades sizzling as they were brought together.

* * *

_The Destined Runner_

They had made it; Avalynn, Darius, Garrik, Maverick, Conan, and Arek were heading safely back to the ship.

Waiting outside was Garren, who stood with his weight on his good foot, his arm wrapped up carefully.

Avalynn smiled when she saw her brother, running toward him and hugging him, careful not to hurt his arm. She then turned as the others caught up, coming together in a group.

"Arek!" Garren said, hugging his younger brother. When they pulled back, he looked for Brayon. "Where's Brayon?"

Avalynn's smile faded and she looked down before glancing at the others, unsure of how to answer.

"He didn't make it back, Garren. The last we saw him, he was dueling the Sith who had captured Avalynn," Garrik said.

"We're going to wait for him, though, right? We're not just going to leave him there," Avalynn asked.

Garrik started to answer, then stopped; he glanced around at the others. "If you guys agree, we'll stay and wait for him. If he doesn't come back by tomorrow, we'll go back to the Academy and ask for reinforcements so we can get him out of there for real. There are Jedi in there who need a chance to have their lives saved just as much as Brayon," he said.

The others nodded, making their way back onto the ship in silence. Avalynn stood by the entrance, waiting for Arek, who entered the ship last.

She smiled up at him, hugging him, "I've missed you, Arek. I'm glad you're finally coming home."

Arek hugged her back, "I've missed you, too, Avarose."

She pulled back and turned to look at Darius. She smiled, walking over to him and leaning against him as she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said softly.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm your Jedi in shining armor," Darius joked. He raised a hand and used it to tilt her chin, leaning his head down and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

After a moment, they heard someone clear their throat and Avalynn pulled back, turning to look at Arek, who had his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

Avalynn laughed, "I think I forgot to tell my somewhat overprotective twin brother about you," she said to Darius. She stepped away from him and went toward Arek, taking his hand and bringing him toward where Darius stood. She leaned against Darius, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Arek, this is my boy friend, Darius Stormhaven. Darius, this is my twin brother, Arek Lorran," she said, introducing them.

Darius put one of his hands out and Arek shook it. "Been taking care of my sister?" Arek asked.

Darius smiled, resting his chin on Avalynn's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek, "You bet."

"Good. I'd hate to have anything happen to her under your watch," Arek said with a smirk.

"Arek! I thought it was Brayon's job to be fatherly," Avalynn said.

"His job to be fatherly, but mine to be big brotherly. I _am _a few minutes older than you, after all," he said.

Avalynn rolled her eyes and shook her head; when they were younger, they would joke about who was older, and it seemed that joke would never die, no matter how much older they became or how long they had been apart.

"Did someone say something about a father?" a voice asked.

They turned and looked toward the ramp where they saw Brayon. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and he looked tired and worn. He held an arm against his stomach, trying to show that he wasn't hurt, even though the blows he had received to his stomach had probably managed to break a rib.

"Brayon!" Avalynn unwrapped Darus's arms from her waist and ran over to her brother, hugging him gently. "We almost thought we'd have to go back for you. What happened?" she said.

"It wasn't easy, but . . . I defeated Kathan. He's dead; or, he should be, after the wounds he had. His master is still alive, though, but . . . I'm free," Brayon answered.

Avalynn hugged her brother again, "I'm glad you are." She turned toward the others, "Is the ship fixed?"

Garren nodded, "Yep. I was able to repair the damage even with a busted ankle. After the healing trance, I felt a lot better."

"Good. Let's go home," Avalynn said.

* * *

Okay. That's the end of chapter six! Don't worry, there's a lot more to come!

**Chapter Seven: Facing the Council; Graduation and Birthdays**


End file.
